galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Applejack
Applejack '''is a cowgirl Earth pony and is one of the seven main protagonists in ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres farm with her grandmother Granny Smith, older brother Big Macintosh, younger sister Apple Bloom, and a pet dog named Winona. She represents the element of honesty. She is hardworking and she can be very stubborn when it comes to helpShe is voiced by Sandy Duncan (Who also voiced Firefly) in Generation 1. and by Ashleigh Ball in "Friendship is Magic", who also voiced Rainbow Dash and Lyra Heartstrings. History Aplejack was the last one in her class to get her cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in the family. The young Applejack leaves the farm to live with her upper class relations, the Oranges, in the big city called Manehatten (a play on words based on a real city, Manhatten). Once there however, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom leads her to return home to the farm. Once there she realizes that she truly belonged there, and finally gains her cutie mark. Twilight first meets Applejack and the rest of the Apple family when checking up on food preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. In the second episode, when Twilight Sparkle is about to fall off a cliff, Applejack convinces her to let go so Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy can catch her. This action is later explained as representative of Applejack's honesty, in the rather contrived fashion of not telling Twilight Sparkle why she had to let go, and simply asked Twilight Sparkle to trust her, possibly because Twilight Sparkle would have panicked otherwise. Throughout the series, Applejack tells Twilight Sparkle about the way things are in Ponyville. She gets upset with Twilight for using magic for Winter Wrap Up, and tells her it is not how they do it around here, especially not on her farm. She explains to Twilight in "Feeling Pinkie Keen" that "those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." . Powers and Abilities * Pony Physiology: Applejack is an Earth Pony who lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother. * Enhanced Strength: Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to years of applebucking. * Expert Athlete: Applejack possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities. * Expert Cook: Pinkie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever". * Expert Herding: She stops a cow stampede with only the help of her dog, Winona. * Expert Music Player: Applejack can play the harmonica and the fiddle. * Ice Sculpting Expertise: During the royal wedding preparations, Applejack crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture. * Enhanced Eating: Applejack possess a huge appetite. Granny Smith recalls the time when an Apple family relative found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion". * Honesty Embodiment: Applejack possess the element of honesty. Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Females